Sarmatian Wife
by Kriemhild
Summary: Remember Gawain is always talking about getting a Sarmatian wife once he returns home? What if he finds her sooner than he expected(GawainOC)
1. Only Sarmatian women

**So... only Sarmatian women can have a chance to become your wife? (Chapter I)**

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much!! and yes of course! I **dont own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but thats cause he ask me to!)except for Brianna whos property of Pinkie and I.

"So...only Sarmatian women can have a chance to become your wife?" Brianna asked as she sat next to Gawain. She noticed the puzzle look on the knights handsome face and laughed. She loved to teased him.

"Depends. If you are interested I can make an exception!" he winked

"Interested? I dont think you can afford to have a wife like me but thanks for making an exception!"

"Your welcome Bri. You know I would do anything for you, your my favorite Woad on this island and now that you brought the subjet I would like to say none of the men walking on this piece of land can afford a wife like you!  
You eat, drink and complain too much!" Gawain laughed and so did Galahad who had arrive just in time to hear the last statement.

"Indeed my friend! our little Woad eats more than all Bors's eleven children together!" the young knight said to Brianna who was now standing with her hands on her hips.

"How you two dare! Not any of what you said its true!" _alright ,maybe a little bit _she thought as she looked at the four empty mugs of beer and the several dirty bowls left on the corner of their table. "If you two excuse me I will go and bring a fresh mug of ale for all of us"

Gawain looked at Brianna as she walked away. How didnt he notice it before? Could it be possible for him to fall in love with her?.They had become close friends almost inmediately and soon as the months passed he had discovered how much he enjoyed her company. He wasnt sure yet but he could tell their relationship was more than just been good friends.

"You better hurry, it can be that hard to realize how you feel about her." Galahad said with a huge smile across his face. He knew his friend better than anyone and he could tell Gawain was falling for the Woad woman.

"And you better stop talking nosense my friend. Its true we spent quite a long time together but thats because I promise I would help her to find out about her past. Shes just a friend to me, almost a sister." he said as he took a sip of his mug of ale. Galahad just laughed and soon turned his atention to a beautiful young maiden who was constantly staring at him....

To be continued. Next chapter comming soon, **please review**!! hugs for everyone! :)


	2. Will you share a bed with me?

**Chapter II**

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much!! and yes of course! I dont **own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but thats cause he ask me to!)except for Brianna whos property of Pinkie and I.

Brianna ordered another mug of ale and soon returned to the table with Gawain. Galahad was now too busy with a quite beautiful, but very young, girl to notice she had return.

"See? you drink too much! I thought you were going to bring me a mug of ale!" he said as soon as she seated next to him.

"Well, I was going to bring you one but since your blonde wrench said she was going to get you one later I decide not to"  
she said as she pointed at Faola. Not that she hated her but somehow she felt jelaous of the blonde woman. She shared Gawain's bed almost every night and as the months passed Brianna was starting to get annoyed with the situation.

"My wrench?" Gawain laughed noticing a hint of jelaousy in her voice "I don't own the woman Bri, she just keep me warm at nights and thats only because she wants to. It will be diferent if you and I share a bed." he winked at her.

"Really? How it would be diferent?" she asked.

"Since we already share a room I dont see why we cannot share a bed. You always complain about the cold and so do I but if the two of us share a bed we will never be cold and I wouldn't need to bring Faola to my bed anymore and Im sure that will make you happy."

"Sounds like a plan but I believe she does more than keeping your bed warm at night Gawain. I can hear you at night hun"  
she grinned and took a sip of ale.

"Well, Im sure you can take care of it too right?" he smirked

"She can take care of what?" said Galahad as he sat next to Brianna. For once she was glad he interrup them.

"Nothing important or interesting my young friend." she said quickly before Gawain could answer. "What news you two have for me?" she spoke again changing the subject.

"I will tell you later Galahad" he winked at his friend before he turned to Brianna. "The wooden charm you gave me its not quite the same as Lancelots but he is sure it's from somewhere around Sarmatia."

"I had been asking around to the soldiers if they know someone name Alain. No luck so far. But its too soon to give up Bri." Galahad said with a smile. He knew how important it was for her to find out about him and he wasnt going to give up that easily.

"Its alright you guys. I apreciate what you are doing and I know that sooner or later we will find some answers. I only wish I could remember more." she said in a sad tone. Every night it was the same: she dreamed with a village on fire, roman soldiers everywhere and people running and screaming. She could never see their faces, it was all blury.

"One day you will. Now you have us to help you so Im sure we will do just fine." Gawain gave her a warm smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same night......

" Goodnightthen" Gawain said to Galahad as he entered his chambers. Brianna was already in bed so Gawain started to remove his clothes as he watched her. _She looked soo beautiful when shes asleep. So innocent._

"Wheres your wrench? You might get a cold" Brianna said as she sat on her bed.

"I thought you were asleep" he answered as he turned to face her. Her golden hair was loose and it fell across her face, her green eyes fixed on his. _soo beautiful._ "I thought you were going to share a bed with me after the conversation we had earlier."

"Its that what you really want Gawain?" she said without thinking first.

"Yes" he said as he came closer to her "Its a cold night after all." he smiled

"Thats your point of view, of course you think is cold if you are walking half naked across the room" she said smiling "But if thats what you want come, theres plenty of room for you.".

"If you insist." Gawain said as he laid down on the bed next to her realizing that it might be a great mistake but it was already to late to change his mind.

"Keep your hands away from me or you will be regret it. Im serious."

"Alright.I was not going to do it anyway."

"Good. Sleep well." she said before she turned to the left side of the bed.

"Thats it? what about my goodnight kiss?"

"Goodnight Gawain"

TBC. Review if you want! Kisses and hugs to everyone! and Merry Christmass! )  
Elvenstar5: Thank! I will dont worry! more interesting things about her past comming soon! Your story is What if righ? I have read the first two chapters but I forgot to review! I promess I will! )  
Canadian Coco Chick: no hun! Im just a friendly crazy person! thanks! heres another piece for you to enjoy. I will writte and make it more interesting now that holidaysget over! :)


	3. Remember the first time I saw you?

Chapter III

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much!! and yes of course! I **dont own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but thats cause he ask me to!). For this particular chapter: Feights belong to the members of the **Fallen Knights Forum** who are participating on the site's RPG. and of course Brianna is property of Pinkie and I.

Since the very first moment Gawain acepted to share her bed he knew it was a bad idea. He could hardly think of anything else than holding her close and kissing her. He remained awake looking into the darkness of their room wich was big enough to allowed them to have two small beds and two chairs in wich the both keep their clothes. It was always cold and dark most of the time due to the small, and only, window near Brianna's bed.

So much had change since she entered their lives, his life. Before Brianna everything seems to be more simple: he only cared about battle, the other knights and staying alive. He always tried his best to make others around him happy that sometimes he forgot about his own happiness. Gawain always thought of the day he will return to Sarmatia, to his home and to the beautiful Sarmatian woman he often speak of but it all sudden change when Brianna became part of his world.

Gawain slowly turned to face her. Her tiny body shivered due to the cold but her face looked peaceful. No nightmares tonight. He smiled and pulled her closer as gently as he was able to and held her tight across his chest. His hands caressed her golden hair. _So rare among Woads that before you I had never seen such golden hair and bright eyes. _He thought as he closed his eyes....

He still remembered the first time he saw Brianna. It was one of those extrange days in wich everything seem togo from bad to worst. It was going to be a quiet day until Arthur, their commander, told them they needed to solve a small problem involving a notwell known clan of Woads. Later that day we learnt they were not Woads at all: they called themselfs Feights and were diferent in more than one aspect. It was true that once they had being Woads but they took their own way and eventually both groups became enemies. Feights have a strong conection with nature and only the men were allowed to be warriors: the women were the ones who rule.

Too much happen that day for him to remember it well: what matters is that not only the knights were after the Feights. Also a group of Woads were following them. Soon the knights encounter the Woads and a fight started and somehow Lancelot, as stubborn as he was, decided to chase them after they managed to scape into the woods. So they lost Lancelot and Brianna showed up: she was wearing trousers made of animal skin and a strange leather jerking. Her skin was painted in blue and her golden hair fall across her face. Her green eyes fixed on Gawain's blue ones for the first time.

Arthur spoke to her for quite a long time before he put her under Gawain's guard. Arthur could not remain close to her any longer : Lancelot was his first and most dear knight and the idea of loosing him was too much for him to handle without showing his anger. Even worst that now he had to trust a Woad because Brianna was the only one who knew were Lancelot was. He had chase her friends deep into the woods but he encounter Feights instead of them: he fought and so the Woads but the others were stronger and too many for them. Many Woads were killed and Lancelot was taken prisioner.

Brianna told Arthur she will help him to get his knight back if he promess her to help them to defeat the clan of Feights that were on their part of the woods: a truce she called it. The roman commander had no other choise but to acept. Lancelot was more important than anything and since defeating the Feights was also his mission he saw no problem in fighting along side Woads for this first and only time.

Once Arthur left Gawain and Brianna were left alone. He was not sure why, until today, he was so kind to the young woman when his other fellow knights treated her badly calling her names like blue demon or creature. Gawain was the only one who asked her name and gave her food, she was incredible thin probably because she haven't had food in the last few days, he even tend a wound on her leg cause while she was fighting the Feights.

Soon, with Brianna's help, they found Lancelot and bring him home. How Brianna remained with them was hard to remember. Somehow the knights became friends with her and another one named Guinevere. Gawain could only remember that Brianna remained with him because he had promess her to help her. She had told him she was no Woad, at least by birth. Guinevere and the others had found her badly hurt years ago and took her to live with them: they had give her a home and showed her how to fight. They were her family now. But even if she had learn to love them she needed to find answers: due to the injuries she had lost her memory and deep inside her she wanted to know about her past, she needed to know if there was someone waiting for her at home.

Her most constant memory was about a young boy very alike Gawain. Maybe he was her brother and somehow Gawain remind her of him.....

Gawain smiled as he remembered all this. He opened his eyes and face Brianna, she was still asleep and it was probably the first time she had no nightmares. _It really doesn't matter who you are. I will always be here for you. I will always protect you even if you say you are capable enough of it without my help. I wish for the day we both decide to be honest to each other about the way we feel. I wish for the day you say you love me my little wild beauty. _

**TBC **

Review please!! (but of course only if you wish!)

- ElvenStar5: I dont know why but every time I try to review your story the stupid computer doesnt let me!! :( so I will tell you that you are doing a great job with Lancey! I believe you capture him so well, the way he speaks and behave is so alike him!! Its imposible not to fall in love with him! OMG! I hope my darling Gawain didnt listen to me! laughs Im trying to work on the detail part but is a little dificult for me! (as you can tell English is not my first language!) I hope this chap is a little better.

- C.C.C: Im so happy you enjoy the story! :) as for "keep ur hands off me!": Thats not what I would like to said to him if I have the chance to sleep in his bed!! ;) and before I forget: hugs here you go! one hug for review! hahaha!

- Starnat: Thanks! I hope youhas a great Christmass! More about Brianna's past coming and of course! I can't wait either to see how those two love birds finaly get together! :)


	4. I could say you want it to happen!

**Chapter IV**

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much!! and yes of course! I **dont own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but thats cause he ask me to!). For this particular chapter: Feights belong to the members of the **Fallen Knights Forum** who are participating on the site's RPG. and of course Brianna is property of Pinkie and I.

A soft moan came in reply as Brianna wrapped her arms around Gawain's waist. She opened her eyes just to find herself lying confortable in his arms, she could listen to his heart beat and felt his breath against her neck. Brianna slowly lifted her right hand and caressed softly his rough cheek. _How did we end up like this? How could you care about me when no one else did? _

_Flashback_

"Do you ever feel like if you needed to do something even if it could be dangerous?" Brianna asked looking into his eyes. They were standing against a tree trunk while the others Knights were busy taking care of Lancelot: he had some broken ribs and a couple arrow wounds. Dagonet was kneeling next to him and sowas Arthur. Even if Brianna dislike the man she felt sorry for him: his knight meant the world for him. She had hear him pray while Lancelot was held prisioner.

"All the time. Its the story of my life." he said smiling.

"I know it will sound insane but I need to do something. I need to get close to the Feights camp, I hear they have some sort of power....maybe they can help me out to find about my past."

"To the Feights camp? Thats not an option Brianna! you just dont walk into their camp and have a nice talk with them!" he said clearly upset.

"I know that! but I'm not afraid of death! I rather die knowing the truth than living like this! Do you know how it feels to be haunted by an unknown past?"

"No I dont! but I wont let you do something so reckless! If you go to their camp I will no be able to protect you. Let me help you. I know I can."

"Protect me?" she smiled "Thank you, I never expected anything like this. How can you help me?"

"Lets find the answers together. You said something about a wooden charm, maybe you can asked the others about it or if you prefer I can do it for you."

"I don't think they will want to help me. Im a blue demon, a creature remember? It will be better if you asked them" she hand him her small wooden charm. "Take care of it. Its the only thing I have left."

Gawain smiled and took the charm "I will asked them and don't worry, I will take good care of it. We bettergo now. The others are waiting."

_End of flashback_

Carefuly she managed to set herself free from their tight embrance. He was still asleep when she grabbed an old grey cloak from his chair and went outside. _Another reason not to like dresses! its so cold! but I believe it will be extrange if I walk around the fort in my Woad clothes. _Brianna smiled as she rested her head against the old wooden door. It was foggy and dark but it was already morning, over the years she had get used to the extrange weather of the island and now even if it sounded weird she enjoyed it.

She sat on the ground, as she always used to, and wrapped the cloak tightly against her. _It smells like him, it felt like if he was holding me. _She could see people walking and a few children, Bors's children for sure, playing around. Their laughter filled the emptyness of the fort at that time in the morning and so did the sweet smell of fresh baked bread.

"Good morning Bri"

"Good morning Gawain. Sleep well?" she asked with a grin

"It was warm enough. We should sleep together again dont you think so?" he said sitting next to her. Gawain hoped she would say yes. He liked to have her close and safe, even if it was from cold, in his arms.

"Sleep together again? You two dont waste time don't you?" a very surprised Galahad was standing right behind them. Even more surprising was the puzzled expresion on Gawain and Brianna's faces.

"Its not what you think! we just share a bed!" Brianna said quickly. She looked at Gawain hoping he will say the same.

"You share a bed when you both have your own?" Galahad smirked

"Well, it was.."

"No _my love _theres no need to hide it anymore." Gawain interrupted her. He was smiling but trying to keep a straight face. "Yes Galahad, we share a bed and a passionate night together. I was telling her we should do it again because last night I was a little tired and I believe I didn't pleasure her enough."

Brianna was speechless. She couldn't believe he just said that. She could felt her face turned bright red.

"Don't need to worry _my love_ Im sure Galahad wont say anything." Galahad laughed. Gawain never get tired of teasing her.

"Im sure he wont _my dear_." she answered back grining. " Now if you excuse us Galahad, I dont think I can wait until tonight. Come inside _my dear._"

"Of course _my lady_. I hope you have a _pleasurable _morning." Galahad said as she went inside the room closing the door behind her. "She's quite something isn't she? if you don't hurry I might keep her for myself. After all you have a beautiful Sarmatian woman waiting for you."

"I'm sorry my friend but that will never happen and as for my Sarmatian wife, don't need to worry about it! Im sure I can handle both of them and keep them satisfy." he winked. "I'll go to change my clothes and I meet you at breakfast."

"Alright and dont forget we have sword practice today! you said you will show me new moves!" Galahad said as he walked away "And take your time with Brianna. I imagine a woman like her is hard to pleased!"

_You have no idea Galahad. You have no idea. _

"What's wrong with you?! don't even think of making that kind of jokes in front of him or anyone else!" Brianna said as soon as he get inside.

"Don't get upset Bri! as you said: it was only joke! because anything like that will happen between us am I right?" he said coming closer to her.

"Of course it... wont.... happen......never..." _That sounded bad Brianna! why are you so nervous about it! he will think you have feelings for him! ......but he wont be wrong.....you do have feeling for him right? doesn't your heart beat faster every time he speaks to you, every time he looks at you, every time you feel his touch......_

"You don't sound so sure about it. If you asked me I could say you want it to happen." he said huskily as he held her by the waist. "Don't you want to feel my hands caressing your body and my lips kissing every bit of your skin?" he said leaning forward. His lips a few inches away from hers.............

**TBC **

**Review Please!! (but of course only if you wish! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! )**

**-ElvenStar5: Thanks! that means a lot! I trying hard to make as few mistakes as possible! :) (first language is Spanish!). Hope you like this chapter as much as I do! **_laughs_** and before I forget about it:** _went on her knees_ **PLEASE! let Gawain be in it! PLEASE!! I need him! he's the air I breath! (nice chap by the way! my stupid computer is against me! it block the review window every damn time!).**

**- C.C.C: **_hugs_** Here you go hun! another well deserved hug! :) and yes, I LOVE cookies!! can I have one please?** _jumps up and down_** Have fun with my new chapter!!**

**- Starnat: Indeed! she's a lucky girl! ;) I love all the knights: Tristan is....just Tristan! hes so mysterious! I love quiet handsome men! and he has a hawk!!, Dags is a gentle giant, Galahad is also my teddy bear! a very good looking teddy bear in skirt!, Bors is funny and like you said: cute in his own way!, Lancey is just perfect! I love his eyes and he's such a flirt!, Arthur is....mysterious in his own way (at least to me) and yes, special. And of course! my darling Gawain!! he's my knight in shining armour! I fell in love with him instantly! his messy hair, the bear, the eyes, his perfect voice, his perfect body! OMG!! :)**

**- Quinn-FanFicAddict: Thanks! Im glad you like the story! and yes, I like that line too! I only wish I could be his little wild beauty!! **_faints_


	5. Extrange conversation in the forest

**Chapter V**

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much!! and yes of course! I **dont own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but thats cause he ask me to!)except for Brianna whos property of Pinkie and I

Brianna could hardly breath. Having him so close to her was clouding her thoughts slowly. Nothing made sense to her: she wasn't sure if he was teasing her or if he was serious about it. _Of course I want to feel your hands caressing me, of course I want you to kiss me passionately, of course I want you. _

"What is the matter?" Gawain said lifting her chin so now she was facing him. "Don't you want me?"

She was speechless for the second time in a day and she hated it. She wished she could said something but it was impossible for her so instead she nodded. That was all Gawain needed to come forward and kissed her passionately..........

"Did you just hear what I said?" Gawain asked a little concerned. She was looking at him quite odly.

"Yes, nothing like that will ever happen between us. After all you have your wrench to satisfy your needs." she said coldly as she turned around and left the room. Brianna felt terrible as she walked through the yard into the forest._Of course it will never happen! How on earth he will want you when he has so many beautiful women around him at all time? How stupid can you be?. _

Gawain stood were he was. She gave him no time to react. She sounded hurt but he was no sure if it was about their previous conversation with Galahad or because she indeed had feelings for him and he and his big mouth had hurt her with his last comment. _For once I hope she's angry about the teasing. All I wanted was to find a way to let her know how I feel about her but again, it went terrible. But why did she looked at me that way? What was she thinking about?. _He tought as he changed clothes and went outside to find Galahad.

_What was I thinking? Is that what I want him to do? To hold me close and kissed me as if I was the only woman left in this island? _she thought as she reached the forest. Brianna felt better once she found a tree big enough to hold her weight: she liked to feel the nature around her, to breath the scent of the wild trees....

"I believe we have a problem. It's time for me to have some rest and you are on my favorite tree"

"It's a shame but now I need this tree more than you do so why dont you go and find another?" she replied angrily without even opening her eyes to see to whom the voice belonged.

"What did he do this time?"

_He? what is he talking..._"Tristan!" Brianna said quickly "Im sorry! I didnt recognized your voice. I can find another tree if you want". _How could I? the scout barely speak to me or to anyone else!_

"No need to do that. You didn't answer to my question." he said as he sat next to her on the branch. "And better do it fast or we will fall into the ground"

Brianna laughed at this. _Since when he's the funny type? _"How do you know it's about Gawain?" she asked still confused and surprised by his words.

"I just know. I see you here often and most of the time you seemed upset. Even hear you talking in some extrange language I cannot understand yet."

"Its not always about him. I have other things in mind. Its just he can get very annoying sometimes. I wish I could understand what is he thinking or feeling" she said glad he could not understood the Woad language.

"That's impossible to do. Humans are complicated creatures." Tristan said while looking at her. His messy hair hiding the extrange tatoos on his cheeks. They had always fascinated Brianna for some unknown reason, actually all about him fascinated her: he was always quiet and apart from the rest. He spent most of the time with his hawk and eating apples! yes, no matter where they were he always had an apple to eat. He made her nervous every time he peeled the fruit with his knife.

"No, not humans. Men are complicated ones."

Tristan laughed softly "It depends of how you looked at it. Personaly I think both men and women are complicated creatures. It seems impossible to find a way to understand each other without complications." Brianna smiled

"Can I ask you something?" Tristan nodded "Do you think theres a chance he can find me beautiful and even more extrange, that he can have feelings towards me?" she asked without looking at him. She knew that even if he didnt speak much he was always watching and probably he was the one who knew them better.

"Why it will be strange? You are a fair woman and for what I know you are akind and brave person. There's no reason for him not to be atracted to you" Brianna smiled to him in reply "If you said all that because he is around many women and bedded them you should think about it. He might do it but maybe the reason why he doesn't behave like that with you is because he truly cared for you and he doesn't want to hurt you. Im sure you are speacial to him and soon he will find the courage to tell you how he feels about you."

Brianna looked at him amazed. It was the longest conversation she had had with Tristan in years. She never imagined he could understand her so well. "That will take him a while and I truly don't know how long can I leave like this."

"Then the answer is simple: go and tell him how you feel about him."

"Alright Tristan! you talking to me and giving me advice about love is insane but telling me to go and confess my feelings is even insaner! Do you want him to laugh in my face?"

He grinned "If he laughs in your face, wich Im sure he wont, he is ideed a fool." Tristan gave her a smile and jump into the ground. "Time to go hunting. A pleasure to speak with you little one."

Brianna watched him as he walked further into the forest. He was indeed a strange man but for her no longer that extrange: she had the chance to met a different Tristan, a Tristan who was friendly and concerned about others. _Maybe hi's right. I should go and tell him how I feel instead of waiting for him. But why if I'm wrong and he doesn't feel the same way? even better! Why if my mind decide to played games with me like earlier today?......_

**TBC **

**Review please! (but of course only if you wish!! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I hope I can post another chapter tomorrow before I go on friday. I will be gone, no computer, for two days because I'm going to my friends house at the beach to celebrate the new year. Hugs and kisses for all! don't despair cause I will come back!!)**

**-ElvenStar5: **_hugs _**Thank you so much! :) I know! I have trouble with the tenses! believe me when I say I'm trying hard!! Enjoy the new chapter with our special guest!!**

**- Quinn-FanFicAddict: **_laughs _**Yeah, I am! that's why Gawain and I get along so well!! Hope you don't mind the little twist! I promess I will make them kiss soon! next chapter!! so dont kill me! :) and as for Dags: you are right! like I said he's a gentle giant! all of us will be little to him!! **


	6. I cannot longer deny I love you

**Chapter VI**

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much!! and yes of course! I **dont own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but thats cause he ask me to!)except for Brianna whos property of Pinkie and I.

Brianna returned slowly to her chambers. She was not sure if she wanted to face Gawain but she knew she cannot hide for long, after all they share the same room and most likely he will be back to take a bath after sword practice with Galahad before going to the tavern to met that wrench of Faola. _I wonder if it will be possible for her to get lost in the forest one day and get killed by Saxons or Woads! _she thought smiling as she opened the door and entered.

"All I need now is a nice hot bath and something to eat!" she said in her own Woad language. Brianna dropped the heavy winter cloak onto the floor. The extrange sound that it made when it reached the floor made her look down: there was also a shiny red apple next on top of it. She smiled wondering how did Tristan managed to put an apple in the pocket of Gawain's old cloak.

She gave the apple a bite and started undressing. Her grey dress was not as pretty as she wished but the truth was she didn't really cared: she hated dresses. _How women can like this clothes? its more confortable to wear trousers and leather jerkings! well, maybe the jerking is not that confortable because it cause a lot of trouble when it comes to breath! _she laughed. Her clothes were somehow more confortable but they weren't perfect. She still remembered how she liked to wore Gawain's clothes when she first arrived, well they were Galahad's because Gawain's were big for her, until Lancelot had the great idea of sugesting she should were more femenine clothes!

"What's so funny?"

Brianna froze inmediately. _Oh my! Gawain? alright, remain calm. Remain calm? and pretend that you don't actually care about been naked in front of him!? why this happen to me? _"Nothing in particular" she said as she turned to him. "Would you mind handing me the cloak that's next to you?"

"And why would I do that?" he smiled noticing she was clearly nervous.

"Why?! Gawain! don't make walk and get it myself!"

"Be my guest. Actually you will allow me to have a better view of your beautiful body if you come closer." he said with a grin. In fact he was telling the truth, he could seen her from where he was standing but he really wanted her to come closer. She was more beautiful that he had expected her to be.

"Fine! and better give a good look at it because it's the last time you will!" she said coming closer and picking up the cloak. She could felt his eyes all over her as she placed the cloak around her shoulders wrapping herself in it but she didn't mind, she really liked to recieve this much atention from him. "Alright, now that I have your atention would you be so kind to listen to me for just a moment? I don't want you to say a sinlge word until Im done. Then you can laugh if you want." _This is it. Better tell him now or I will hate myself forever for been such a coward!_

"I'm listening. You have _all_ my atention Bri."

"Not a word" she said as she came closer pointing her index finger at him "Years have passed since the first time we met in the woods and I must say I never expected to reach this point. Im not the kind of person who trust easily on another but even today is really hard for me to understand why I trusted you with my most intimate thoughts, fears and secrets. All I know is Im glad I did because I made a wonderful friend and I feel very lucky to have you . But now as the days pass I no longer feel lucky.......because during the years not only our relationship has changed...... my feelings towards you have change as well. I thought it was just temporary but every time it get worst: I cannot longer be around you and not have your atention, I cannot be around you when other women come close to you, I cannot ignore the fact that I'm not the only one in your life when I see you kissing them.....I cannot longer deny I love you.......I always stood on my own until you entered my life, I was strong and never fearful.....now I feel weak, needy of your protection and afraid that something might happen to you...afraid this might be our last day together and we waste it because I could never found the right words to express my feelings....but now I know I only needed to say I love you." Brianna closed her eyes and waited silently for an answer not wanting to looked at him, afraid he might made fun of her.

Gawain remained silent for a while. His heart beating wildly while his mind still tried to fully understand what she had said. _Whats wrong with you? say something quick but not something stupid....be honest for once in your life! she loves you! oh my! she loves you!. _Without knowing where to start he took Brianna's hand and with his free hand he lifted her chin carefully as if she could break. Brianna opened her eyes and waited for the worst to come.

"Forgive me if I have been a fool. I never knew until now how you feel about me and to be honest I regret more than ever not to be brave enough to admit how I felt about you. I never thought I could be more than a friend to you so that's why I treated you as if you were one of my fellow knights. I know it's not an excuse and it's even wrong but every time I was with those women I could only think about you....I wanted so badly to be with you that I imagined you were those women. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe and took care of you but sometimes it seemed like you didn't needed me at all.....but now I know I was to stupid to realized that all you wanted was the oposite. I'm sorry I was such a fool but I was so afraid.....afraid to say something that might make you go away from me....we might waisted a few years but we are not to late to start a new life together......I don't think there's any other woman more beautiful, kind, fun and brave than you.....to my eyes you are perfect, you are my little wild beauty. There's no way I could laugh at you for telling me you love me because in that case you will have to laugh at me as well for telling you I love you."

Brianna couldn't believe what she just hear, maybe her mind was playing games with her again.... but no, no games this time.......it was real and yes, he love her back. They didn't say another word, the joy they both felt could be read in each others eyes and unable to control the overwhelming feeling they kissed for the first time. In their sweet but passionate kiss they both expressed what cannot longer be put in words and let passion took over them. Nothing else matters now besides their love for each other...........

**TBC**

**Review please! (But of course only if you wish!! :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a little patience cause next chap is coming soon!! probably on sunday night. Have a great time and take care! hugs and kisses for everyone!!) **

**- Quinn-FanFicAddict: I truly hope you like this chapter. Im happy they finally decided to be honest with each other and of course! it was about time they kiss! (if you asked me they seemed like they were in such need!! **_wink_**). I just love how Bors care about Vanora! even if he seems not to be the sweet tipe he truly love her. Have a Happy New Year!! **_hugs_

**- Starnat: Thanks! I just love Tristan! I wasn't sure if I portrayed him well but I'm glad you are happy with the result! (he will continue to be my special guest!! yay! **_grins_**) Hope you enjoy the new chapter and have a Happy New Year!! **_hugs_

**- SunsetSparrow: I'm so glad you love the story! more chapters coming soon!! so don't despair!! Happy New Year!! **_hugs_


	7. First time together

**Chapter VII**

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much!! and yes of course! I **dont own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but that's cause he ask me to!)except for Brianna who's property of Pinkie and I. **Warning: **not so PG-13, maybe **R** for this chapter!! _evil grin_

"There's no chance I will be able to wait until tonight" she whispered as they break from the kiss.

"Who said I was going to make you wait until tonight?" he said huskily " I need you now." he said as his hands caressed her face gently, his eyes fixed on hers almost as if he was asking for some kind of permission.

Brianna smiled lovingly in reply letting the old winter cloak to fell onto the floor revealing herself to him. Gawain could only watched at first, she was beautiful more beautiful than any other woman and he had wanted her for so long that he was afraid all this was a dream and in the moment he touched her she will fade away. But soon he was brought to his senses when he felt her hands trying to remove his shirt almost desperately.

The blonde knight didn't make any effort to try to stopped her from her task. Once she managed to remove the piece of frabric he hold her by her slim waist and pulled her close to him feeling the incredible softness of her skin against the rough texture of his. Gawain kissed her hungrily and not wanting to waste more time he lifted the Woad bringing her to the bed.

There was no time for sweet words or gentle caresses as they both had waited for so long. Their hands ran along thier bodies feeling every inch of skin, not wanting to missed one bit of it. Gawain started kissing and bitting softly her neck marking his way down to her breast while she could only arched her back to allowed him a better angle. Brianna moaned and ran her fingers though his messy blond hair trying to bring him closer as she felt his lips sucking gently at her nipples. "Please....take me....now!!!" she pleaded desperately not sure for how long she was going to be able to hold without feeling him inside her. "Please!!"

Gawain smiled, he could noticed the pleasure and passion in her deep green eyes, and decided not to made her wait any longer even if he enjoyed to heard her plead. The knight used his knee to separated her legs as he leaned over her claiming her mouth with his in a passionate kiss before he entered her slowly but as his need, and hers, was very difficult to control he quickened the speed thrusting into her harder and faster. Their breathing became faster and no more than loud screams and sweet moans could be heard as they both reached their climax.............

**Several hours later**

Brianna woke up in Gawain's arms but instead of finding his sleeping form she found a pair of blue eyes looking lovingly at her.

"Hello my little wild beauty" he said with a huge smile across his handsome face.

"How long I was asleep? why didn't you wake me up?" she smiled. _Little wild beauty? _She liked how it sounded.

"Hours. I didn't want you to, you looked so peaceful and beautiful."

"How sweet of you. Do you always say that after making love to a woman?"

"No, only to you. There's no other woman for me."

"And what about the Sarmatian woman? The one you are going to marry?" she said teasing him.

"I have no idea of what are you talking about. The only woman I pretend to spend the rest of my life with is you." he grinned.

"Do you truly mean what you said earlier?" she asked, suddenly turning serious.

"Yes, every word. I love you."

Brianna smiled and pulled him closer until their lips brushed against each other. "I love you" she whispered before she gave him a quick sweet kiss.

"I can't believe we waste all this years. Imagine how many days and nights of lovemaking we have missed!" he laughed.

"I know and thats why I'm going to keep you in this bed for a long time! you own me years of pleasure!"

"It seems fair to me and trust me little one: you will be more than pleased." he winked.

"Oh! I know I can trust you."

"That means you enjoyed our first time together?"

"Of course, didn't you?"

"I never felt like that before. You are truly a wild woman who knows how to get what she wants but next time it wont be that easy for you."

"May I ask why? I need to be ready if you plan to torture me!" she laughed softly.

"Because I truly enjoy when you plead but don't worry, in the end you will always get what you want."

"I'm glad to know" she said as she cuddle next to him. "Gawain?"

"Tell me." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"What about other...." Gawain smiled and kissed her "I already told you, there are no other women from now on. I only want you, I only need you, I only love you. Understood?"

"Yes, it's clear now. I was just asking." she smiled feeling relief.There was no way she was going to share_her _knight with other women.

"No need to. Unless you are planning to be with other men. In that case we must discuss it seriously, Im not into threesomes but I can try if that please you" he grinned.

"Gawain!! you are such a..." He kissed her deeply pulling her closer to him giving her no time to finished. They both knew they were only teasing, now they belonged to each other in heart, soul and body. Nothing could be more perfect and simple than the love they felt for each other.

**TBC**

(**Review please! (But of course only if you wish!! :) Hello everyone!! sorry it took me this long to update!! **_get on her knees _**Could you forgive me?. I hope you like the chapter, I do!! **_evil grin_**, and the next one is comming soon with a little bit more adventure! but no less romance! I just need to get the two of them out of that room, they refuse, and make them interact with the others!! Hugs and kisses for everyone!)**

**- ElvenStar5: Thank you soo much!! I adore you! your review on chapter 5 was really great. Now I realize what kind of mistakes I made! the tenses are always my nightmares! (maybe you could help me with it!!) and as for the spelling sometimes its just a silly mistake of tipping! (like special!!). Im soo happy you love both chapters!! all I want is you guys to have fun and enjoy! Hope youlike this chap and talk to you soon!! :) **_hug_ **P.S: You are great too!**

**- C.C.C: Yes, you are a genius!!!! Thanks for the cookie and the hug!! Hope you keep enjoying the story!! and of course: **_hug_

**- Starnat: Indeed, lucky Brianna! she gets even more lucky on this chapter!! **_wink_ **Enjoy!!! **_hug_

**- SunsetSparrow: Glad you like it!! Like I said: I'm sorry it took me soo long! wont happen again! **_smile _**More chapters to come!! keep on reading! **_hug_


	8. Conversations, love, laughter, music and...

**Chapter VIII**

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much!! and yes of course! I **dont own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but thats cause he ask me to!). For this particular chapter: Feights belong to the members of the **Fallen Knights Forum** who are participating on the site's RPG. and of course Brianna is property of Pinkie and I.

"Where the hell is Gawain?! he said he was going to meet me here hours ago!" Galahad said quite upset. He hated when his best friend decided to have some fun on his own, probably with one of the many women who were after him.

"Bet he's with that wrench of his!" said a very drunk Bors. The other knights laughed at this. They all knew Gawain and his late night activities who always included beautiful women, beer and wild sex.

"Do any of you notice Brianna is also missing?" Lancelot said grinning.

_Could it be true? _"I thought they were joking!! that bastard!" Galahad said laughing as he remembered their earlier conversation.

"What are you talking about pup?" Lancelot asked Galahad. He smiled knowing how much he hated to be called pup but he loved to bother him, they all loved to.

"Don't call me that!" he said poiting his index finger at him "Earlier today I went to awake Gawain and I just happen to listen when he said to Brianna if she wanted to share his bed again. They looked quite shocked when they saw me but then he started to talk a lot of nosense about their night together." he drank from his pint.

Tristan smiled and played with his knife aiming to the walls and chairs. _So she talked to him. Well done little one, well done. _Bors was now chasing Vanora around the tavern while Dagonet seemed ocupied with his own thoughts. Only a very amused Lancelot reply "Damn him! lucky bastard! and here I was wondering when she was going to share_ my_ bed!" He could not denied the woman was beautiful and that he wanted her but deep inside he knew his heart belonged to Arthur and......Guinevere. Lately everything was too weird, he felt confused about the Woad and so Arthur seemed to be as confused as him. None of them knew what kind of feelings they had for the woman.

"And the answer is NEVER." a familiar voice said from behind Lancelot. "Not even in your wildest dreams my friend, at least not if you want to be death by morning."

"Gawain!! where were you?!" Galahad jumped from his chair to welcome his friend.

"Don't need to be so agresive my dear friend. I guess the pup was telling the truth after all." Lancelot gave him a wicked smile.

"Only get your thoughts and hands away from her." he smirked "Where do you think I was?" he winkedat Galahad.

"Oh! so this is not a one night, well... day adventure then?"

"Of course not, from now on I belong only to one woman!" Gawain said realizing for the first time his night adventures were oficially over, at least his night adventures with other women because he was more than sure he had many more adventures to come with Brianna. Just the thought of the sweet taste and soft texture of her skin drove him mad with desire...._Damn you! why didn't I stay? we could have had a little bit more of fun! damn it! _

"Only to ONE?! you have lost your mind my friend! where's the fun in that?" _she must be incredible good in bed!_

"Oh! it's more fun than you could ever know! and hey! look at Bors! he's with ONE woman!" Gawain said pointing at Bors who finally had reached Vanora and was now kissing her madly against a wall.

"Well, I guess is not _that_ bad." Lancelot replied as he turned towards Bors "So, that means I can expect to see a bunch of little blonde bastards running around the fort any time soon?"

Gawain looked at him a little surprised by his words. He haven't thought about it and as far as he can tell she could be already pregnant with his child. Not that it was such a terrible thing but even if he love her he thought it was way too soon to think about having children. But again he felt relief as he remembered women had their own ways, herbs probably, to prevent such thing to happen otherwise he will be by now father of at least 20 children! "No, not so soon Lance! maybe once I take her with me to Sarmatia, once we finish with our service to Rome."

"Taking a Woad to Sarmatia?" he smiled "Interesting don't you think so pup?"

"She's not Woad Lance! and don't call me that!" Galahad replied and then turned to Gawain "I'm happy to know everything is finally working for the two of you. It was about time!"

"Thank you my friend. I'm quite happy myself."

"Well, I must leave now my friends. Duty calls!" he said pointing at a red haired woman who was smiling at him. "Goodnight!" he said as he stood up "And Gawain, I'm also happy for you brother."

"Thanks Lance. Go and have fun! she seems to be in need of a brave knight!" he laughed as Lancelot walked away.

Tristan stood up as well and prepared to leave. He never said anything so neither Galahad or Gawain expected a goodbye from the quiet scout. As he passed behind Gawain he said "Take good care of the little one, she deserves to be happy and yes, I'm also glad for you if you were wondering about it."

Gawain smiled and said nothing. He knew Tristan will apreciated it. It was quite a surprised that he even spoke at him about Brianna but he felt really lucky to have those men as friends.....as brothers.

When Tristan reached the door he found Brianna. "Tristan!!" she said happily, giving him a beautiful smile. "Little one" he answered returning the smile.

"I just wanted to say thak you. You were right about it."

"No need to do it. I'm glad to know everything turn out just fine." he said without showing too much emotion.

"Me too." she reached his hand and placed a beautiful red apple on it. She winked knowing he will apreciate the gesture "I will see you another time then!" she smiled and started walking when she heard him said "If you need anything don't be afraid to come to me. I might not like talking much but I do apreciate your company."

"I will, you can be sure about it! besides I think I'm starting to enjoy that tree of yours!" she teased. Tristan smiled and left without another word. _We all need someone to talk to and I know you and I can be good friends. _She thought as she walked towards Galahad and Gawain.....Gawain.... _Damn it! we should have stayed in bed! why he has to be so damn atractive! _but before she reached the table Brianna saw that wrench of Faola and decided to let things clear between them.

"Brianna! Would you mind telling Gawain I will meet him later as usual?" she said smiling as the blonde Woad aproached.

"Yes, I will mind." she replied coldly. Faola looked at her surprised, she had never answered her in such a harsh tone. "From now on I will kindly ask you not to come close to him at all or you will not live another day. I hope it's now all clear. Now if you excuse me." she smiled and started walking away leaving behind a very confused and surprised Faola.

"Miss me?" Brianna said to Gawain coming from behind.

"Why should I?" he said teasing her wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, actually sitting her on his lap.

"I can think on more than one reason" she replied with a smile, then turned tothe younger knight."Hello Galahad!"

"Hello Bri. Have enough fun for today?"

"I hope not, the night is young and I still want to play!" Gawain laughed.

"I have lots of fun already but I still have some games in mind to play with Gawain later." she grinned

Galahad laughed. "I cannot wait to learn how to play those new games of yours! I always wonder how Woads have fun!" Gawain said before kissing her neck.

"We have all kind of fun games! don't despair because you will learn! I will show you." she said laughing.

And so the night continued. The music, beer and laughter filled the tavern while everyone was having fun and enjoying themselfs without worrying about tomorrow. No one knew that soon their roman commander will entered through the door with not so fun and pleasent orders: they will have to go and face the Feights one more time.

**TBC**

**Review please!! (But of course only if you wish!! :) Hello my dear readers! I try my best to update asap but sometimes my brain, with only one neurone left, refuses to work! **_laughs_** Hope you all enjoy this chapter! hugs and kisses!) **

**-ElvenStar5: I know it was a little short!! sorry about it hun! **_smiles _**and thanks for everything!! I cant believe I did a good job! **_jumps up and down happily _**Enjoy this chapter and be aware! **_evil grin _**I will send you an e-mail asking about a few things and new ideas I have! **_hugs_

**-Starnat: They HAVE to be be great lovers!!! **_winks _**and about the OC I send you an e-mail so I'm waiting for ur reply! I know we can fun with it if you like the idea. Im glad you enjoy the chapter and I truly hope you enjoy this one. **_hugs_

**-SunsetSparrow: I'm so happy to hear you are enjoying the story!! still there's more to come! maybe one or two surprises awaiting for us!! **_hugs_

_-_**Bad Kittey: Very cute! (maybe too much sugar for me but I like the final result!!) Keep on reading! **_hugs_


	9. Moments

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much! and yes of course! I **dont own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but that's because he ask me to!) except for Brianna. Yup, tha'ts **my** girl.

A bed, a chair, a fireplace and a table. Nothing more. Not even a window. Always dark and cold. The fireplace was never used. Tristan stood by the door and stared into the darkness of his room, searching for something or perhaps someone. But again, it was also always empty.

The scout smiled. In his hand he held the red apple Brianna just gave him. Wasn't she beautiful when she smiled?. Yes, she was but she could never be his. Tristan shook his head and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

It was hilarious. He spoke of honesty and there he was denying his own feelings. Feelings he was not suposed to have because his heart was hard as a stone and no feelings were ever allowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No. No tonight. It could wait a little longer. Tomorrow Arthur. Don't ruin their happiness. _The Roman commander thought as he stared at his knights laughing and drinking. Their happy faces and the sound of their laugh were priceless to him. They were few moments for them to enjoy and be truly happy. This was one of them.

The handsome man just smiled and turned to leave before any of them notice him. But it was late as one of them already saw him. He always did. Arthur felt the dark gaze on his back and his body shivered lightly. How did the Sarmatian manage to have such effect on him?.

He turned around. Clear eyes met dark ones. Lancelot was smiling and he could only smiled back. Arthur then walked away, leaving the tavern without any word...knowing he was not going to be alone tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The table was empty. Galahad was now busy with a young serving wench and it seemed he was not going to return any time soon. Lancelot was at the bar counter asking for more drinks. With his charming smile and his sweet words he could get anything he wished for. Bors was still chasing Vanora,his beautiful woman, around the tavern. No matter what people said he lovedher more than life itself. Tristan was gone, as usual, and so was Dagonet.The table was empty.

Gawain kissed Brianna's neck softly. She giggled as the beard brushed against the sensitive skin. "I believe we are alone. Perhaps it's time for you and I to leave. Our room await for us." he said with a cheekiy smile. Gods! how badly he wanted to go to their room and make love to the woman who was now sitting on his lap. The woman he loved.

"What a wonderful idea lover." Brianna said as she fixed her gaze on Gawain. "Take me home."

"Is that an order?" he asked. His left eyebrow raised.

Brianna grinned. Soft hands cupped his face just to place a kiss upon his lips. "Yes, it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was all the same but it was also different. Gawain's arms were wrapped around Brianna's waist, holding her close to him. His face buried in her neck. It was just perfect.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked softly as they both stood by the small window of their room. It was dark. The moon didn't shine but Gawain was sure Brianna was staring at the forest. She didn't need light to recognise the way to her home.

Brianna shook her head. Blonde hair falling across her young face. "Yes and no. The forest is part of my but you also are part of me now. I'll never leave." she said still staring at the darkness of the forest. Gawain kissed her head and then leant forward to kiss her lips.

"I'll never let you go." he said, it was barely a whisper. Their lips brushing against each other. Gawain was again teasing her. Brianna felt the desire running through her veins.

"You'll be the end of me knight." she said half-laughing as he pushed her down onto the bed. A night without sleep was about to start.

TBC. **Please review**! Hugs for everyone:)


	10. Dreams and a pleasant morning

Ok, first KA fic so try not to bite much! and yes of course! I **don't** own any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide Gawain in my closet but that's cause he ask me to!) except for Brianna. Yup, that's **my **girl.

The sound of laughter woke up Brianna from her peaceful sleep. Yesterday was what she would called a perfect day and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Gawain in her life.

"Maire! where are you?" a voice called sudenly. _Sometimes Bor's children should tried to sleep until late. _she thought as she opened her eyes slowly but something was not quite right...she was not in her room anymore. Instead she found herself standing in the middle of a forest. It didn't even look like the forests in Britain: the skies were clear and the green of the grass was of a darker shade. Even the air smelled different. The place was completely unfamiliar to her.

"Maire! come here or mother will be upset! and you know what that means young lady!" the voice called one more time. Brianna turned around only to find a boy. He couldn't be more than 14 years old but was tall for his age. He had short messy blonde hair and seemed to be looking for someone.

"Maire! for the last time! I swear if you don't stop hiding I'm going to be very upset!" Only a giggle came in respond. The boy smiled but didn't laugh. "It's no joke!"

Brianna smiled as well. Not sure why and was about to called for the boy but no word came out of her mouth. She couldn't speak. She could only stare at him. It was so strange and even more as the boy seemed not to be able to see her.

"That means you won't love me anymore brother?"

The boy turned towards where Brianna was standing but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at a little girl. The poor thing looked terrible sad and was already crying.

"No, of course not." he said walking to the little girl. "I never stop loving you." The boy kneeled and hugged the small body tightly.

The girl smiled in between tears. "Never?"

"Never."

_Never?_ Gawain thought as he heard Brianna's voice. Was she already awake? who was she talking to? and...was she crying?

"Bri?" he called for the woman in his arms but no answer came. Gawain opened his eyes and looked at his lover. She was asleep but she was crying indeed. She was dreaming and for what he could tell it was not a pleasant dream.

_I thought they were over._ Gawain was used to Brianna having nightmares and dreams since the day she arrived to the fort. She often woke up in the middle of the night screaming, afraid of something she could not remember or crying. Crying for something or someone she couldn't remember either.

"Wake up love." he said as she shook her shoulder lightly with one hand.

Brianna opened her eyes. A pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at her. _Gawain._

"Hello there little one. Having bad dreams again?" he asked with a smile, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"No. Not a bad dream." she said softly. "Just strange."

"You were crying."

"I was?" she asked while her hand brushed against her wet cheek. Gawain smiled. "What was the dream about?"

"There was a boy and a little girl. He was looking for her in a forest...she was hiding but just for fun I guess." she said trying to make sense to it.

"That doesn't explain why you were crying love."

"Oh...I don't know...the girl started crying when she thought her brother didn't love her anymore because he was upset with her...but that doesn't make sense huh?"

Gawain smiled again and this time kissed her lips softly. "Yet another strange dream my love but I promise it all make sense one day. Perhaps those children are someone you know."

"The forest seemed unfamiliar but they didn't. Perhaps you are right." she said smiling. "Shall we get dress and have some breakfast?"

"Nah...let's stay for a while. It's cold outside."

"Cheeky bastard." Brianna said. "Yes, but you love me anyway." he said before kissing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Green eyes stared at the window. The warm sunlight filling every corner of the room. A warm body cuddled next to his.

"Don't tell me you are speaking to your god or I swear I'll..." the sentence was never finished as warm lips were placed upon the mouth of the one speaking.

"Good morning to you too." Arthur said smiling. His lips still brushing against the other's lips. "And if you are still wondering, I wasn't speaking to God. I was thinking about you."

The other one laughed. "Really? what were you thinking?" Dark eyes staring into the commander's eyes. Those eyes, so mysterious...so full of secrets. How much he loved those eyes.

"What I was thinking?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was thinking how much I enjoy waking up next to your warm naked body, how much I enjoy kissing your lips, how much I enjoy getting lost in the darkness of your eyes...I was thinking how much I enjoy loving you."

"And what does your god have to say about it?"

"I didn't ask him because I know in my heart that loving you is right."

Lancelot smiled. He loved to hear those words from Arthur but of course, he'll never admited it. He was too proud for it. The first knight stared at his commander, his friend and lover. He didn't know when all started but he had no regrets. He loved this man more than life itself. He leant forward and kissed the half-Roman gently after whispering, "My heart agrees with yours."

TBC **Please review**! Hugs for everyone:)

Thanks for all the kind words guys! _**hugs**_ And more from Brianna's past coming soon! ;)


End file.
